Nunca Te Are Llorar
by JAQUI THE GIRL SPIX MACAW
Summary: Después de unas semanas de haberse conocido Blu quiere decirle a su mejor amiga que esta enamorado de ella, pero sera fácil decirle a tu mejor amiga que estas enamorado de ella sin saber mucho de ella? y lo mas importante ella aseptara a Blu como su compañero ("Mi primer one-shot")


" **Nunca te haré llorar"**

**Hola soy Jaquelin pocos saben quién soy, empecé a leer historias de RIO en el año 2012 y comencé a comentar como JMG, RIO en el año 2013, 5 años después me creé mi cuenta de FanFiction el 8 de noviembre del 2018 para poder seguir comentando fanfics de rio. **

**Esta es la primera vez que hago una pequeña historia de mi película favorita es un hermoso detalle para alguien especial que no es por la película de Río no lo había conocido.**

**Sé que la comunidad de RIO ya no está tan activa como antes pero aun así quiero compartir esto con las pocas personas que siguen publicando y comentando en FanFiction.**

**NO UN:**

**Este One-Shot comienza cuando Blu y Perla se sienten en el hábito artificial, pero será diferente a los eventos de la película, Blu sabe volar, pero no a la perfección, también conoce a Rafael, Nico y Pedro, Perla está herida del ala cuando se encuentra con Blu por primera vez **

**Espero que les guste ...**

* * *

Era una noche en Río de janeiro era una noche perfecta para ir a bailar en el club de samba el cual era el más conocido de la ciudad, muchas aves iban a divertirse, pero la mayoría de ellos iban con un compañero, todos empezaron a bailar las hermosas canciones que cantaban los encargados del club, una excepción de un guacamayo azul que se encuentra sentado en el bar de bebidas

Se vio muy solo al ver a las aves bailarinas en especial los que venían con un compañero, había todo tipo de parejas de aves: canarios, cotorras y guacamayos de diferentes especies, los machos le demostraban a su hembra lo mucho que la amaban dándoles un tierno beso en el pico, o una hermosa flor, incluso invitando a bailar con las hermosas canciones que sonaban en el club. El guacamayo azul no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al ver esos hermosos detalles que tenían los machos con tal de ver a su compañera feliz, pero también tuvo mucha tristeza porque en el fondo de su corazón había un hueco de tristeza y soledad

Mientras la fiesta continuaba el guacamayo azul comenzó a recordar todo lo que hizo esta mañana antes de venir al club de samba, pero al pensar en eso se convirtió cada vez más triste

* * *

_**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA… **_

Unas horas antes del anochecer Blu salió del santuario de aves a visitar a su mejor amiga, hace unas semanas que se conocieron, cuando la vio por primera vez tenía una herida en su ala, al principio quiso asesinar a Blu porque tenía una gran fuerza a pesar de tener su ala rota,

Ella era un ave de espíritu salvaje pero al ver que Blu era una buena persona y no pretendía tener ningún daño se disculpó por su actitud, Perla no se dejaba dominar por ningún macho, al parecer tenía sus razones, Blu le hizo compañía mientras se recuperaba de su herida, se fueron conociendo más y al pasar el tiempo se convirtieron en mejores amigos, cuando por fin la dejaron en libertad Blu la visitaba todos los días en la selva mientras él vivía en el santuario de aves

Al llegar al nido de Perla Blu aterrizo con un poco de torpeza porque estaba aprendiendo a volar, había practicado mucho las técnicas que le enseño Perla para poder volar mejor en el tiempo que ella se recuperó del ala.

"Hola Perla ya vine" -Habló Blu-

"Hola Blu pensé que no vendrías" -Contestó una guacamaya azul feliz al ver a su amigo azul-

"Me retrasé un poco, aún me cuesta volar más rápido y aterrizar"

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, quiero divertirme contigo hoy"

"Igual yo, pero antes quería preguntarte algo" -Preguntó Blu un poco nervioso-

"Claro dime"

"Bueno llevamos semanas desde que nos conocimos en el santuario de aves y yo preguntaba que si te ... te ..."

Blu estaba tan nervioso que no podía evitar sudar un poco, al sentir eso comenzó a tener vergüenza porque no quería que su mejor amiga lo viera en ese estado, este logro calmar sus nervios y después de un minuto se animó a hablar.

"Te gustaría salir conmigo ..." -Preguntó Blu un poco más tranquilo-

Perla se quedó sin palabras al escuchar la pregunta que hizo Blu, nunca perdió su mejor amigo tenía sentimientos por ella, unos segundos después Perla se animó a responder.

"Amm ... Blu no quiero que lo tomes a mal, eres un gran amigo y muy buena persona conmigo, pero apenas nos conocimos hace unas semanas, no crees que es demasiado pronto para ..."

"Descuida no hay problema y sabes creo que tienes razón apenas nos conocimos tiene unas semanas creo que es demasiado pronto" -Contestó Blu formando una sonrisa, pero por dentro, una puñalada en su corazón-

"Gracias Blu espero que no lo tomes a mal" -Le respondió con una gran sonrisa-

"No te preocupes estoy bien, espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad" -Preguntó Blu un poco nervioso ya la vez pensando que con su pregunta tonta su amistad con Perla no sería la misma-

"Por supuesto que no seguiremos siendo mejores amigos" -Concurso Perla que no pudo evitar darle un gran abrazo a su mejor amigo-

"Gracias Perla" -Correspondió el abrazo de su mejor amiga-

Blu no deseaba que Perla fuera de una simple amiga, él quería ser más que su mejor amigo, él deseaba hacerla feliz y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba después de todos los malos momentos que vivió Perla, quería hacerla sentir la chica más especial del mundo.

"Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy ?, es un hermoso día -Preguntó Blu rompiendo el abrazo-

"Qué te parece si vamos a la playa a refrescarnos, hace mucho calor" -Contestó Perla moviendo su ala cerca de su cara demostrando que tenía mucho calor-

"Por supuesto, vamos"

Ambos guacamayos azules salieron del nido y se fueron a divertir a la playa como los mejores amigos que eran

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Blu comenzó a pensar que su pregunta fue una estupidez, pero no pudo evitarlo, desde que vi a Perla por primera vez él se había enamorado de ella, nunca hablo con ninguna chica por ser tímido y diferente a los demás, ella había sido tan amable con él que no lo insultó por su dificultad al no poder volar y ser criado por los humanos

Mientras todas las aves seguían bailando se acercó un tucán negro al bar de bebidas, al ver a su mejor amigo sentado quiso saludarlo después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él.

"Hola Blu" -Habló el tucán-

"Hola Rafael ..."

"Es un milagro que vende a estirar las alas no te había visto desde hace mucho"

"Igual me alegra verte amigo supongo que vienes solo" -Preguntó Blu-

"No esta vez vine con Eva venimos a divertirnos un poco hace tiempo que no tenemos una cita" -Respondió muy feliz el tucán-

"Que bien me alegro por ti"

"Deberías invitar a bailar a alguien hoy es una gran noche para divertirse"

-No lo sé Rafael sabes que no soy bueno hablando con las chicas y mucho menos bailando-

"Vamos Blu yo te ayudo con eso, es fácil solo tienes que ..."

"Rafael ahora no me siento con mucho ánimo para bailar" -Habló Blu con una voz medio quebrada-

El ave de pico largo se sorprendió que su amigo azul no aceptara divertirse y detectó cambiar de tema al ver que Blu seguía decaído.

"Oye está todo bien porque si tienes problemas sabes que puedes contar conmigo" -Preguntó el tucán-

"No es eso Rafael solo tuve un día diferente" -Respondió con poco ánimo-

-El tucán pudo ver que su amigo hablaba en serio y le hizo otra pregunta- "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Bueno está bien, ¿recuerdas la chica que conocí en el santuario de aves hace unas semanas ...?"

"A sí ... me dijiste que tenía el ala rota y que tenía atacarte pensando que le harías daño" -Comenzó a sonreír Rafael imaginando como Blu era atacado por esa ave-

"Bueno pues después de unos días que se recuperó decidí invitarla a salir ..."

"Que gran noticia mi amigo y ... ¿ella acepto tu invitación?"

"En realidad ella me respondió que era demasiado pronto para que empezáramos a salir y sabes creo que tiene razón, no debí responder esa pregunta" -Una vez más Blu recordando la pregunta que le hizo a Perla-

"Lamento que no salieran las cosas como lo planeabas" -Respondió Rafael-

"No importa, aunque ella no sienta nada por mi sigo enamorado de ella ..."

"Creo haber escuchado la palabra enamorada" -Era Nico un canario amarillo que llevaba una tapa de refresco como un sombrero-

"Tienes razón yo también creo haber escuchado la misma palabra que tu" -Preguntó Pedro un cardenal rojo que tenía una poco de sobrepeso-

"Chicos creo que este no es un buen momento para ..." -Blu estaba a punto de responder, pero fue interrumpido por sus amigos-

"Déjame darte un consejo, tienes que hacerla sentir la chica más especial del mundo" -Hablo Nico-

"Y no nada más eso, tienes que demostrar lo valiente y fuerte que eres, también debes demostrar ..."

"¡Muchachos basta! Solo lo están empeorando" -Contestó Rafael con un tono serio-

Nico y pedro se sorprendieron por la actitud de su amigo tucán ya que él siempre fue una persona alegre y no era de hablar con ese tipo de tono, por lo que mejor se quedaron callados.

"Oye lamento que esa chica no acepta salir contigo, pero no te sientas como un fracasado" -Contestó Rafael intentando animar una vez más a su amigo azul-

"Si, sé, pero aún así no hay dejo de pensar en ella" -Contestó Blu con un poco de ánimo-

"Sabes la mencionas mucho que no sé cómo es ella en realidad" -Preguntó Rafael-

"Ella es el ave más hermosa del mundo tiene unos ojitos tan hermosos que cuando los veo sentir mis propios ojos se derriten por una belleza como ella, sus plumas que cuelgan de su cabeza son tan bellas que cuando hace mucho viento se revuelven y eso hace que se vean más hermosas, tiene una mirada muy seria, muchos no se atreven a hablar con ella porque tienen miedo de que ella les arranque las plumas en menos de un minuto, pero por dentro ella tiene una hermosa sonrisa, no se la muestra a cualquier persona, hacer lo que sea por verla sonreír todos los días y tiene una hermosa voz que cada vez que el escucho cantar mi corazón la ama cada vez más "-Contestó Blu recordando todo lo que adora de Perla-

"Vaya en verdad que esa chica es única debe de ser el ave de tus sueños" -Se animó a hablar Nico-

"¿Y cómo se llama ?, supongo que debe de tener un gran nombre -Preguntó Pedro-

"Sí, lo que tiene, su nombre es el más hermoso de todos los que cada vez que lo escucho, mi corazón es más tarde, su nombre es ..."

Blu estaba a punto de contestar la pregunta de su amigo, pero se distrajo al ver algo que lo dejo con el pico abierto, se pudo y se acercó al lugar donde pudo ver a su mejor amiga bailando en el centro de la pista. Adoraba verla bailar era como un ángel caído del cielo, se acercó un poco más a ella para poder darle un saludo a pesar de haberla visto hace unas horas.

Pero de repente se acercó a guacamayo verde y tomo el ala de Perla y empezaron a bailar con las alas envueltas, ambos sonreían mientras se daban un gran abrazo, al ver esa escena romántica Blu no lo creían su mejor amiga ya tenía un compañero, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón al ver como se abrazan y se susurraban cosas en sus oídos, para no sentir más dolor se dio la vuelta y regresó con sus amigos.

"Oye porque te fuiste me dejaste con la duda" -Dijo Pedro-

"Todo está bien compadre" -Respondió Rafael-

"Ella está aquí" -Fue lo único que respondió Blu, más triste de lo que estaba-

"¿Quién? ¿Tú chica?" -dijo Nico-

Blu asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos al recordar la escena que vio de Perla.

-Rafael puso su ala en la espalda de su amigo como muestra de apoyo que le tenía- "Ojalá no hubieras visto eso"

-Blu comenzó a limpiarse su cara llena de lágrimas y respondió a su amigo- "Creo que no soy el indicado para estar a su lado"

"Cuando menos lo esperes el amor llegara a tu vida, sentirás un gran ritmo en tu corazón que te hará hacer lo que sea para seguir enamorando una vez más a esa persona que donde quiera que este ella te amara tal y como eres" -Contestó Rafael con una gran sonrisa

"Gracias Rafael eres un gran amigo" -Respondió Blu un poco feliz por todo lo que le dijo el tucán a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió su mejor amigo le dio muchos ánimos-

"Bueno, tengo que ir ya es tarde si no regreso con Linda y Tulio, ambos pensaran que algo malo me sucedió, me dio gusto verlos a todos de nuevo -Habló Blu-

"Igualmente a ti hermano" -Dijo Pedro-

"Puedes venir cuando quieras siempre te recibiremos con las alas abiertas -Respondió Nico-

El guacamayo azul se despido de sus amigos y salió del club de samba, como no tuvo muchos ánimos para volar comenzó a caminar un poco por las calles de Río, mientras caminaba recordando la escena que vio en el club, aún no creía lo que vio , su cabeza le dijo que se rindiera y que no pensara más en esa guacamaya azul, pero su corazón le dijo lo contrario que no dejara de pensar en esa hermosa ave que le robo el corazón en el mismo día que la vio por primera vez.

* * *

_**2 SEMANAS DESPUES ...**_

A pesar de lo que vio en el club Blu no dejaba de visitar a Perla todos los días, se divertían mucho saliendo a diferentes lugares de la ciudad, platicaban sobre todos sus gustos, y lo que más deseaban tener o hacer en la vida. Cuando Perla le hizo preguntas a Blu se sorprendía por todo lo que respondía, él era único en su forma de pensar ambos no deseaban que el día terminara adoraban pasar el tiempo juntos.

Blu no respondió hablar sobre la pregunta que le hizo a Perla hace dos semanas y tampoco le contestó si había salido con alguien, no quería provocar una pelea y restringido la privacidad de su gran amiga, aún así él se sintió triste por todo lo que vio porque en el fondo de su corazón aún amaba a Perla más que nada en el mundo.

"Bueno, tengo que ir, tengo planos esta noche -Dijo Perla con una gran sonrisa-

"Me gustó pasar el día contigo Perla ..."

"Igual a mí, ¿entonces nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?"

"Claro que sí, que divinas haciendo lo que tengas que hacer hoy"

"Gracias Blu te veré mañana" -Antes de irse le da un gran abrazo a su mejor amigo-

Mientras Perla se alejaba Blu no pudo evitar sentirte triste al escuchar las palabras de su querida amiga él sabía que volvería a ver a ese guacamayo verde y para no pensar en eso se fue a pasar el resto del día con Rafael, pasaron varias horas que no se dio cuenta que cayó la luna, mientras que Blu volaba en la selva vio un estanque de agua que estaba cerca del santuario de aves, aterrizó con torpeza y comenzó a refrescarse, como era la época de calor en Brasil quien no querría refrescarse en el agua .

"Por dios estoy sudando demasiado soy casi un pollo asado" -Se dijo Blu así mismo mientras se refrescaba en el agua mientras el estanque era iluminado por la luz de la luna-

Después de unos minutos de refrescura, Blu salió del agua, estaba a punto de tomar una hoja para secarse cuando de repente escuché un pequeño llanto y aleteos que venían del cielo Blu sabía de quien era esa voz que no lo vio dos veces y salió volando con un poco de torpeza dirigiéndose a esa ave que no dejaba de llorar. Al llegar un poco más alto pudo ver a aquella ave que estaba volando a la estatua del cristo redentor.

Blu comenzó a volar detrás de ella, como no sabía volar a la perfección comenzó a sentirse cansado se elevaba cada vez más en el cielo que comenzó a tener un poco de pánico por la altura a la que estaba volando, al llegar a la estatua pudo ver a Perla en el brazo derecho del cristo, se alegró un poco al verla de nuevo, pero estaba más preocupado por ella debido a su llanto.

"Pe ... Perla ..."

"¿Blu?" -Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amigo-

Blu aterrizo casi tambaleando por el esfuerzo que hizo al volar, Perla lo que tuvo que soportar con tal de que no se fuera de caer ya que era una altura de 30,1 metros ...

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -Preguntó Perla- "Se supone que no puedes volar demasiado alto"

"Bueno yo ... Te escuché llorar y no pude evitar verte triste y seguí hasta aquí" -Explicó Blu recuperando el aliento-

"Qué cosas dices Blu no estaba llorando" -Fingió Perla-

"Claro que sí, cuando lloras tus ojos se hinchan, lo sé porque te conozco" -Dijo Blu estando seguro de lo que vio de su amiga-

"Está bien me atrapaste si estaba llorando ¿contento? -Respondió Perla sacando una lagrima-

-Pasaron unos 20 segundos y Blu se animó hablar- "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" -Dijo Blu mientras violas como Perla se limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara- "¿porque estableces llorando? Bueno ... si es que quieres hablar de ello ..."

"Está bien te lo diré" -Concurso Perla un poco más tranquila- "¿Recuerdas el día que me invitaste a salir?"

"Si lo recuerdo ..."

"Bueno pues la razón por la que no acepte salir contigo fue porque tenía pareja ..."

"Aaa ... ¿enserio?" -Contestó Blu sabiendo que vio a perla la otra noche en el club-

"Sí y bueno ese mismo día que me invitaste a salir tenía una cita con franco" -Contestó Perla-

"Franco ..."

"Si así se llama mi exnovio"

"¿Exnovio?"

"Si ya no somos pareja, hoy terminamos" -Dijo Perla con un poco de tristeza-

-Al ver a Perla triste Blu la perdió a ella del hombro, demostrando que la apoyaba con lo sucedido- "Lamento que tu relación terminara"

"Descuida estoy bien, pero eso no es lo que me hizo llorar" -Habló Perla recordando lo sucedido-

Blu se quedó callado y dejo que Perla continuara con su historia ...

"Franco era demasiado sobreprotector y demasiado celoso, al principio era tierno y amable conmigo, pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar, cada vez que nos veíamos me preguntaba si había salido, o con quien estuve las últimas horas, no le gustaba que saludara a los lo demás porque pensaba que iba a dejar por cualquier persona ... "

"Vaya ese tipo si es muy celoso" -Comentó Blu-

"Y sabes se enojaba muy rápido por cualquier tontería por ejemplo hace 2 semanas fuimos al club de samba y le agarramos unos celos porque un supuesto macho estaba viéndome bailar y se estaba acercando a mí y al ver eso franco me abrazo fue algo inesperado pensé que era un cumplido y me preguntaba una vez más que si salía con alguien y empezamos a discutir ... "

"Supongo que lo dejaste por sus celos ..."

"Si, pero lo dejo por otra razón de más" -Contestó la guacamaya azul-

"¿Y cuál es la segunda razón?" -Volvió a preguntar Blu-

"Quedamos en vernos hoy en la tarde en su nido, pero llegué un poco tarde se molestó tanto que me hizo la misma pregunta, le dije la razón por la que llegué tarde y volvimos a discutir una vez más ya me había hartado de sus malditos celos que le dije todas sus verdades, pero el llegó demasiado lejos -Dijo Perla con un poco de tristeza intentando no llorar-

"¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?" -Preguntó Blu-

-Al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo azul Perla comenzó a derramar más lagrimas- "Me dijo que era la persona más horrenda, irritante del mundo del mundo que nadie me amara por mi forma de ser, estaba tan herida y mejor rompí con él aún así no dejaba de insultarme, no lo soporte más y lo golpee y salí volando hasta llegar aquí –Respondió Perla que no paraba de llorar-

Blu no podría creer lo que había escuchado, no soportaba ver llorar a Perla una vez más, entonces le dio un gran abrazo para que pudiera desahogar su llanto en él, ella correspondió el abrazo de su mejor amigo.

"Perla sabes no me gusta verte verte llorar cuando estás triste yo también estoy triste no me gusta ver esos hermosos ojos ojos tristes" -Se animó a hablar Blu mientras la seguía abrazando después de 15 segundos-

-Cuando escucho esas palabras de su amigo Perla se quedó sorprendida- "¿Crees que tengo unos bellos ojos?" -Pregamos para tener de que si lo que había escuchado de su amigo azul había sido cierto-

-Blu rompió el abrazo y la ve a los ojos que sostienen sus alas en los hombros de perla- "Tienes unos ojitos muy hermosos que cada vez que los veo me quedo ciego por ver una belleza frente a mí y sabes algo no eres una persona horrenda "

"¿Enserio crees eso Blu?" -Preguntó un poco feliz Perla-

"Eres la guacamayita más linda del mundo que todos los guacamayitos desearían estar contigo, tienes una hermosa voz que cuando estás escuchando un hermoso ángel caído del cielo ..."

-Al escuchar las bellas palabras de su gran amigo la guacamaya azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse- "Gracias Blu tú también eres muy tierno y dulce que todas las chicas te adorarían"

"Lo dudo mucho perla" -Dijo Blu dejando de mantener a Perla-

"¿Porque lo dices?"

"Quien querría estar conmigo soy ave de compañía, no sé volar a la perfección y soy muy tímido y torpe en hablar con los demás" -Contestó con una voz medio quebrada y se envió en el brazo del cristo redentor-

"Claro que no Blu tú no eres así" -Dijo Perla-

"Si lo soy Perla" -Habló Blu derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas (ahora él era el triste) -

"Bueno tal vez seas una masco ... perdón un compañero, pero aun así eres el ave más bondadosa y tierna que conoció" -Se envió al lado de el- "Siempre estas alegre y haces lo que sea mar para ayudar a tus amigos, como lo estás haciendo ahora "-Respondió con una gran sonrisa y tomo el ala de Blu-

Cuando Blu escucho las palabras de Perla no pudo evitar sonrojarse y más cuando Perla estaba tomándolo del ala.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" -Preguntó Blu con una pequeña sonrisa-

"Claro que sí, nunca te mentiría" –Contestó Perla viéndolo a los ojos-

"Gracias perla ..."

Ambos guacamayos se quedarán sentados en la estatua tomados del ala como si pudieran tener una hermosa pareja que disfrutaba de una hermosa velada, no dijeron ni una palabra más después de 3 minutos ...

_**Pensamientos de Perla:**_

_No sé de dónde sacar esas palabras nunca le dije esas palabras a Franco, pero con Blu es diferente no quiero alejarme jamás de él, me siento segura y feliz a su lado que no puedo dejar de esperar su ala ... espera un momento si no puedo alejarme de Blu significa que siento amor por mi mejor amigo ..._

_Blu miraba la luna mientras sostenía el ala de perla, adoraba sentir el ala de su mejor amiga junto a la suya, pero sé un poco nervioso que no puedo evitar que su ala sudara_

_**Pensamientos de Blu:**_

_Ninguna chica me había dicho que era una persona muy bondadosa y alegre, siempre fui insultado y humillado por todas las aves de Río, pero Perla no fue así conmigo, es por eso por lo que estoy enamorado de ella, tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella, no puedo guardarme este enorme amor que siento por ti Perla ..._

"¿Perla?"

"¿Si Blu?"

"Tengo que decirte algo" -Dijo Blu evitando no ponerse nervioso-

Perla se quedó callada para escuchar lo que iba a decir Blu…

"La razón por la que te invito a salir hace dos semanas era para confesar todo lo que siento por ti, pero me rechazaste, mi cabeza me dice que te dejara de amar, pero mi corazón no dejaba de amarte y ahora que el destino nos hizo vernos una vez más siento que es el momento para decirte que ...

Blu tenía un nudo en la garganta se había puesto un poco nervioso mientras Perla no apartaba su vista de Blu.

"Desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti porque tú no me insultaste como las demás aves, me acepta como tal soy, muchos me decían que era una basura y un fracasado, pero contigo es diferente, llenaste ese hueco vacío de soledad que había en mi corazón y por eso te digo que ... ¡Te amo Perla! " -Dijo Blu con un gran ánimo-

Al escuchar la palabra TE AMO Perla no podría creer lo que había escuchado de su amigo, la amaba con todo el corazón a pesar de lo que rechazó no pudo entender porque la quería tanto, comenzó a sentir mariposas en su estómago y sonrojarse más de lo que estaba, ¿será este el verdadero amor?

"Blu ... yo ..." -Estaba a punto de hablar, pero él le puso una pluma en la punta de su pico y comenzó a cantar-

(N / A: Aquí comienza la música, la canción se llama "nunca te hare llorar" de los Backstreet Boys está en dos idiomas inglés y español)

_**Mi vida yo sé que te han herido, sé que en este momento sientes que no podrías volver a amar aun así, dame una oportunidad de mostrarte que te amo**_

_**Cuando vi tú sonrisa supe que estaría junto a ti, Juntos por siempre ...**_

_**Uh, cuando me acerque a salir yo te invito dijiste que jamás**_

_**volverías amar ...**_

(Perla estaba sorprendida por dentro nunca había escuchado cantar a Blu ...)

_**El té hizo daño y también te engaño, pero deja mostrarte que no soy yo, es difícil volver a confiar ... hazlo y te enseñare a amar**_

(Blu la toma de sus alas con una hermosa sonrisa ...)

_**Nunca te haré llorar ... nunca te he de engañar ... prefiero morir, que vivir sin ti ... te daré mi ser ... siempre seré fiel ...**_

_**Nunca te haré llorar ... nunca te he de engañar ... prefiero morir, que vivir sin ti ... te daré mi ser ... siempre seré fiel ...**_

(Perla no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar cantar a Blu que comenzó a disfrutar su hermosa voz ...)

_**Corazón, todo se ve un poco mejor, ¿podrías quererme como yo te quiero a ti? Nena ... nena ...**_

_**Sé que sientes un gran temor ... de mostrar tus sentimientos ... el dolor y el miedo marcaron tu corazón ...**_

_**El té hizo daño y también te engaño, pero deja mostrarte que no soy yo yo es difícil volver a confiar ... hazlo y te enseñare a amar**_

(Blu canta con más ánimo ...)

_**Yo te haré feliz ...**_

_**Nunca te haré llorar ... nunca te he de engañar ... prefiero morir, que vivir sin ti ... te daré mi ser ... Siempre seré fiel ...**_

_**Nunca te haré llorar ... nunca te he de engañar ... prefiero morir, que vivir sin ti ... te daré mi ser ... siempre seré fiel ...**_

Cuando terminó de cantar, Perla comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza eran de felicidad, su mejor amigo le había alegrado el corazón con una hermosa canción que demostró lo mucho que la amaba.

"Perla darme una oportunidad solo te pido una, te haré la guacamayita más feliz del mundo y nunca en la vida te haré llorar" -Pidió Blu dándole un pequeño beso en sus alas-

"Aww Blu ... nadie en la vida me había cantado una hermosa canción, fui una tonta al no querer estar contigo, perdóname" -Respondió Perla apartando sus alas de Blu ella estaba consciente de que no merecía el amor de Blu después de lo que había -

"Jamás te dejo de amar Perla y es por eso por lo que te perdono, realmente siento mucho amor por ti, mi corazón solo será para ti" -Habló Blu con una hermosa voz romántica, volvió a tomar las alas de Perla y no dejaba de ver los hermosos ojos que se reflejaban con la luz de la luna

Ambos guacamayos se quedarían en silencio sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido, Perla no dejaba de ver los hermosos ojos color chocolate de Blu, eran tan hermosos que no podía evitar acercarse más a él ya no tristeza ni soledad ahora poderoso mucho amor por Blu .

Blu tampoco apartaba la vista de Perla que se acercaba cada vez más a ella, no dejaba de cargar sus alas junto a las de Perla y no tenía miedo y tampoco nervios porque confesar su amor con el ave más hermosa del mundo.

Ambos guacamayos juntaron sus picos y se obtuvieron su primer beso, el beso del comienzo de una hermosa relación amorosa. Ambos disfrutan de su primer beso que se podría en uno apasionado, después de 2 minutos tuvieron que romper ese hermoso momento para poder respirar ...

"Te amo Perla ..."

"Yo también te amo Blu y quiero estar siempre contigo -Contestó Perla con una voz romántica-

"Entonces estaremos juntitos x siempre" -Respondió Blu-

"Si juntitos x siempre ..."

Ambos se volvieron besar, pero apasionadamente esta vez ambos estaban abrazados Blu comenzó a acariciar las plumas de la cabeza de Perla y ella acariciaba la espalda de Blu ...

"Blu te gustaría volar conmigo" –Preguntó Perla después de romper el beso-

Blu olvido que estaba en un lugar alto que le agarro un poco de pánico al volar en un lugar de 30,1 metros, Perla pudo ver que estaba asustado y tomo el ala de su novio y le dio un tierno beso.

"No tengas miedo Blu resolveremos esto juntos" -Perla se preocuparía el ala de Blu- "Confía en mi como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo" -Comenzó a ver a Blu con unos ojos tiernos-

-Blu no sabía que hacer su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera, pero su corazón le decía lo contrario 'hazlo por ella'- "Haré todo lo que me pidas" -Contestó Blu con una gran sonrisa mientras no dejaba de ver los hermosos de su hermosa ave

Ambos enamorados abrieron sus alas y saltaron en picada de la estatua pero Blu tenía un poco de miedo, pero al ver que Perla estaba al lado de su corazón comenzó a latir una vez más, Perla vio que su amado no dejaba de observarla, entonces se Acercó a él y le dio un beso como muestra de que no lo abandonará por nada en el mundo, Blu al sentir ese dulce beso escucho su corazón latir cada vez más rápido e inesperadamente logro volar antes de llegar al suelo.

"Blu lo lograste estas volando, estas volando" -Gritaba Perla con una gran emoción al ver que su novio logro volar a una altura más alta ya la perfección-

"Si lo hice, ¡Lo hice!" -Blu estaba muy contento por haber superado su miedo al volar a una altura mayor, pero estaba más feliz al estar al lado de Perla el ave más hermosa del mundo-

Las dos aves seguían volando en la hermosa ciudad de Río de janeiro, nadie podía ver las hermosas danzas de vuelo que tenían en el aire, el único testigo de toda esta muestra de amor era la luna, los dos enamorados se decían una que otra palabra por ejemplo un te amo, eres el amor de mi vida y juntitos x siempre la cual era la más importante de todas.

" **Nunca te haré llorar"**

* * *

**Este one-shot es dedicado a mi esposo ERICK que hoy cumplimos 4 años en hacernos novios por Facebook, al principio no lo acepté porque aún no lo conocía a la perfección, respeto mi decisión pero no dejaba de amarme y semanas después me devolvió a pedir una oportunidad después de que me lastimaron el corazón a pesar de que lo rechacé no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera de mí y acepte ser su perla y ahora estamos juntos a pesar de ser de diferentes países**

**Quiero agradecer a ETS 2 por haberme apoyado y ayudado con esta obra. Gracias amigo de no ser por ti no podría lograr hacer este hermoso detalle para mi pareja eres mi mejor amigo gracias por tu amistad y no dejes de escribir**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si volveré a escribir, pero debo admitir que fue divertido hacer esto**

**ATTE: Jaqui (JMG, RIO).**


End file.
